Talk:Ravi
It's Rafique mentioned by Navi, I think. --William.Y.Fremont 09:36, March 31, 2011 (UTC) On the TV was clearly Ravi seen on-screen - the name and also heard.--Station7 13:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Again the subtitles cannot be trusted, but this is a difficult one - on the one hand, Rafique was a Marwan terrorist so it easily could be him. But on the other hand, the name "Rafique" has the stress on the second syllable and "Ravi" has it on the first syllable, and the way Navi says it is more like RA-vi than ra-FEEQ. I'd be interested to know what the region 1 subtitles say - the iu time of his mention is about 2:07pm--Acer4666 14:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok having reviewed this I think it's quite clear that whether Navi says Ravi or Rafique, the man he is referring to is the second man who was in the back of the car when they shot Dina (the henchman that wasn't this guy). Those two henchmen arrived together, did their little driving after Dina together, so it makes sense that Navi would send them to go check up on Dina or whatever together. Now that man is clearly not the Rafique of the later episodes, so I would suggest trusting the subtitles (and pronunciation) by calling him Ravi and having him appeared in Day 4: 1:00pm-2:00pm. What does anyone else think about this?--Acer4666 14:51, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : Like Acer says, the subtitles and CCs aren't worth much but since it has been asked: both of them in my R1 DVD say the name is "Rafique". I see this as a mistake because it truly sounds like he's saying Ravi, not Rafique. Unless other info comes up, I say we keep it here. : As for this guy appearing in the prior episode, it seems somewhat likely, but I'm not perfectly convinced. Maybe Ravi is the name of the cigarette guy whom Marwan assigned to help Navi. It fits chronologically. Heck maybe that was Aziz in the car. How can we be sure? 22:04, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah, I meant to update this when I found out- Ravi is seen just over Marwans shoulder in Day 4: 2:00pm-3:00pm, and as soon as Navi gets the unnamed henchman to "go with Ravi" they both leave together. Now he's quite blurry so I couldn't 100% say it was the same guy from the last episode, but it could be and using common sense I think they would have used the same actor. It seems like the showrunners were going for them being the same guy in my opinion - but check it out if u have time--Acer4666 22:08, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: Oh wow I'm glad you noticed that. Well, if I'm good at anything, it's this kind of thing. After looking at the guy who gets out of the car with the unnamed henchman (damn he's pretty tall) and then comparing it to the blurs in the "go with Ravi" scene in the following episode, I'm certain it's the same guy. It's the same coat, hairline, general face features, and seemingly the height too. And what you pointed out about them both leaving together settles it: this is the dude Navi named (and at the moment, I'm going with "Ravi"). I'll upload the best pic I can grab. Nice work guys. 22:57, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::I uploaded File:Ravi.jpg in preparation - feel free to overwrite if you get a better pic--Acer4666 23:05, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :: I must be slipping, I didn't see that. Which one you prefer? 23:27, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: Don't mind either way - yours is sharper, but a little noisier, but is also cropped better. Could just stick with yours for convenience!--Acer4666 23:33, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Done! 23:46, March 31, 2011 (UTC)